


Just Like Him

by impudent_strumpet



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Coming of Age, Evilness, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Couple, New Family, New Parents, One Shot, Other, References to Shakespeare, Ulterior Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: He remembered the birth of his first and only child...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I forgot to post my YanSim fanfics here ^^; Oh, well, here they come...
> 
> I do not own Info-chan or Yandere Simulator. They are owned by YandereDev. I also do not own any other characters mentioned ;)

He remembered the birth of his first and only child.  
  
Years into his marriage, and suddenly his wife had conceived out of seemingly nowhere. He had thought she never would. Ah, well. It was expected that married couples had children eventually. Still, he had been less than pleased. What was  _he_  supposed to do with a child around? He decided he would leave it to its mother's care.  
  
Then, when she finally delivered, he could say he really was irked to be faced with a baby girl. This might not have been half so vexing, he thought, had he not been left with the vile shrewishness of another female. But he was sure he could leave her to her mother, whose usually jaded, weary face was alit with a kind of joy he had never seen as she held the baby close to her.  
  
That joy would disappear as the girl grew up.  
  
She was not like other children her age. She was calm, indifferent, solitary, not animated, cheerful, and social like other children. She was not unkind or aggressive, but...she seemed to simply not care. And she was so much smarter than they all were. She was definitely gifted, although her mother worried about her lack of friends and her seeming disinterest in making any. This was an apathy towards others that would only grow over time...and would eventually become contempt.  
  
It was only when she reached adolescence that this peaked, and her father realized who she really was.  
  
She was beautiful. So brilliant. So intelligent, so shrewd, so sneaky and calculating and insidious.  _Just like him._  She was pragmatic and efficient, regarded nothing except that which pertained to her schemes, instead of worrying over so many petty things like other girls did. He had thought a girl like her did not,  _could not_ , exist, but she did. She was the very mistress of scheming, secrecy, and evil. She was a poison to those around her for sure, but for that she was a gift to him. He loved her.  
  
He would not share her name, not even here, but she was known at school only as "Info-chan."  
  
He had found out, through his own means, what she was up to now, not that she seemed to really mind if he knew. He relished in the concept of her possessing that sort of connection to him, even just through her own apathy. She had been closely monitoring, and was now offering her services to, a jealous, obsessive, possessive romantic named Ayano Aishi, who could colloquially be called a "yandere." Info-chan was assisting her in whatever deeds she performed out of jealousy, but was encouraging her to  _kill_  for it.  
  
Just like what her father had done before to someone he once knew, a very similar person to Aishi-san.  
  
Someday, she would know what her father had done back then. Not now, but...someday. She should know. The knowledge and understanding of the acts perpetrated by her predecessor would greatly benefit her in what she had planned. She deserved to know more than anyone. Not just because she was his daughter, but because she was everything he could ask for in a child that he had fathered, and for this she filled him with pride, when he had thought he could never so highly value another person.  
  
So it was only fit that she would be the one to carry on his legacy.


End file.
